


Art & Locks & Carousels

by chocolatecrack



Series: Payback of the Souls [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALLISAAC FLUFF, Alive Allison Argent, Allisaac, F/M, Fluff, MORE PARIS SHENANIGANS, Post-Season/Series 03B, allisaac in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In her beautiful handwriting, it said: For Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey and all their adventures in France.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ratatouille like the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Third part of the series! This has two chapters. :) It ran a little long I am so sorry. This basically oozes Allisaac Fluff, hahaha. Idek, I like writing them having a good time because Allison and Isaac have been through so much and they need a goddamn break. Hints of the plot here and there. I did promise to post this on the weekend, so here we have it! Hope you enjoy and thank you again for the kudos. Again, Un-beta'd.

_She was beautiful,_

_But she was beautiful in the way a forest fire was beautiful:_

_Something to be admired from a distance,_

_Not up close._

* * *

The dreams were the worst part of the deal, if he was being honest. He did not regret the decision to bring Allison back at all. But sometimes the dreams take its toll on him and it physically pains. Because he had to scream himself awake, he had to harm himself to remind him that he was still human; he had to tell himself that it wasn't real.

But seeing his hand, _his fingers_ , grasp that katana handle and shove it through her caused him so much emotional trauma.

Sometimes, he really thought the world revolved around the idea of torturing him, never letting him be fully happy. Lost all his family, abuse victim by his own father, former fugitive, both best friends gone, attacked by an Alpha pack, kicked out by his former Alpha, feeling like he betrayed his current Alpha because of his choice in girls, electrocuted while trying to save someone's life, possessed by a fly from an evil fox spirit, almost killed by demonic ninjas...okay so maybe he should stop counting all the bad things that had happened to him.

Because in those struggles, he had found a real pack, real friends, a real family. He found _something to live for_. He had a purpose now. And even if something was constantly stolen from him, he still felt like the richest person in the world.

But the dreams were honestly too much sometimes.

He didn't like seeing himself kill Boyd with his own claws, or Erica with his own hands. He had seen himself kill his Father instead of the kanima, too. It had been gratifying at first, but Isaac was not that kind of person. He was different from his father. So it still felt like the most wrong thing he had ever done.

* * *

He tried to get up from his position, gasping for air as he took slow and steady deep breaths.

He had killed Erica, his best friend, the first person who paid attention to a lonely, misunderstood gravedigger, whom used to eat alone during elementary school. Up until she approached him and asked if the seat across him was taken. It wasn't. She was the first person who told him that his father was a jerk for always giving him a black eye (as to how she knew that, he didn't know). He was the first person who didn't laugh at her serious condition, because that was the human thing to do. They had been best friends since then.

And then he had killed her in his dreams, with his claws instead of Kali's. It was inside the Beacon Hills Bank Vault, while she begged for Boyd's help. Isaac ripped her through and through. It took all of his self control not to scream himself awake. He obviously didn't enjoy killing her.

A little while after, Allison slowly opened the door to the guest room, moving to wake him. "Hey Isaac, we should—Oh. Good morning," she smiled at first, but immediately noticed his current state.

She rushed to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick?" she reached to put a hand on his forehead, but he caught her wrist.

"I'm okay, Allison. Just a bad dream, don't worry about it. It's nothing," he smiled at her weakly and moved to straighten himself.

She was not convinced though, because if she was being honest, he had looked like he had just seen a ghost. She was almost right on that one. "You don't look okay," she said.

He had loosened his grip on her wrist then, after counting the fingers on both their hands. Stiles said you had extra fingers in dreams. He was relieved to find that both of them only had five on each hand.

"I'm fine, Allison," he assured again, moving to stand up. The moment he took off the covers, she saw that his shirt clung to his figure, full of sweat.

Allison was not a stupid girl.

"Well...okay. If you say so," but she let the moment pass, for now. Maybe it wasn't that serious yet, that's why he chose not to tell her. I mean, he would tell her if something was wrong. Right?

"Uhm, anyway. Breakfast is ready, we should head down," she smiled. He nodded his head, disposed his sweat-clad shirt and rummaged his bag for a new one. Allison didn't dare shy herself away from the view.

"I'll be down in a minute," he said, a little weakly still, so she shook her head. "I can wait," she said. She did only because she was worried and totally not because she enjoyed seeing him shirtless. Yup.

He turned her way, walking towards her. She took his hand when he was near enough. "Dad makes the best omelettes," she smiled cheekily and dragged him out of the room, both of them still in pajama bottoms.

* * *

Breakfast was a little uneventful, save for the fact that Chris mentioned he'll be out the whole day, so the two of them had all the time to themselves.

"Ohhhh, we should go to the carousel. And the lock bridge!" Allison beamed, and Isaac couldn't help but mirror her smile. "Sure, why not. And The Louvre?" he suggested.

Isaac had always been good at art, but he never pursued it because his dad said it will get him nowhere. Needless to say, he didn't really listened to him that much and continued with his art anyway. Only, he didn't really show it to anyone.

Chris left pretty early that day, right after breakfast. It basically left Isaac and Allison with nothing to do until lunch, and then they were off to explore more of the city.

"Want to watch a movie or something? Or I don't know, what else is there to do?" Allison asked, trying to think of something as she entered the guest room. Isaac remained unfazed, looking like he was busy scribbling something down on a notebook.

The Argents' house in France had a spectacular view of the city, and in Isaac's room he could clearly see the Eiffel Tower. He didn't miss the opportunity to sketch it, because an artist in France was a dream come true.

"What are you doing?" Allison asked, moving closer to the boy. Isaac almost didn't notice her presence, thankful for werewolf senses, as he got to close the sketchpad before she even got a peek of what was inside of it.

"Nothing, just admiring the view," he said with a smile back at her, grasping his sketchpad just in case she had any plans of grabbing it. They both knew full well she can pry it out of his hands if she wanted to.

"Okay? Is that—" she started but Isaac cut her off as he packed the sketchpad inside a drawer, careful to lock it. He also took note that he needed to move the thing when she wasn't looking. "So, what we do till afternoon?" he asked.

"Well, we could watch movies or go to the market or I don't know really. What do you suggest?" she asked. He pursed his lips, "The Market?" he asked.

"Yea. We won't be leaving until afternoon and Dad's not around so we basically have to cook lunch for ourselves. I'd say we could order in but things work sort of differently here," she said. Isaac nodded.

"Market then?" he said, smiling. She returned it.

"Meet me at front," she said, running off to grab her things. Isaac fixed his things and moved to get out of the room. He met her five minutes later, with her clutching her wallet and a basket.

"Wow," he said, laughing. "What?" she said, hitting him on the arm.

"Nothing, you just...you look cute. Basket and all. You look like a mom," he answered, laughing even more, receiving another hit.

"Wow, thanks. That is such a compliment. Smooth move, Lahey," she said, rolling her eyes, but laughing anyway. When she took his hand and laced it with hers, it sent electric currents through both of them, but they didn't acknowledge it.

"Come on," she said, pulling him out the door.

* * *

"Okay so now we need onions," Allison said, clutching her list on one hand and Isaac's hand on the other. She gave him the basket right after they got out the front door, saying it was punishment for calling her a mom. Isaac just laughed even more.

"Is it necessary to hold my hand?" he said, releasing a little laugh.

They both tensed when they realized what he had just said. Right, they were holding hands. They had been since they left the house.

She was about to let go and he felt her hold on him loosen, but he just gripped tighter. "I mean, not that it's a bad thing," he said. She held him back, then, smiling a little. "You don't want to get lost, do you?" she said.

And okay maybe they liked holding hands but it wasn't like it meant anything. Of course not. "Yea, wouldn't want that to happen."

By the time they were walking back to the house, the basket was full of vegetables and meat and seafood and all kinds of herbs that Isaac couldn't even pronounce, but knew the use for. His mom has taught him that a fragrant herb called Rosemary was used often for gourmet meals. Even Oregano and Chives and he really missed his mom because she taught him so much when he was little. Actually, he just missed her in general.

"So, what are we cooking?" Isaac asked, entering the kitchen and placing the basket down on the counter. "Well, I'm not really sure," Allison said.

"We bought all this and you're not sure?" he said in disbelief, laughing a little. "I just bought those in general." she laughed back.

He reached for a cookbook on a shelf and browsed through it. He landed on a recipe for Ratatouille and well...why not?

"Ratatouille? Like the movie?" Allison giggled, amused. "Wouldn't hurt to try," Isaac said, smirking.

He started reading the ingredients, remembering that they bought almost all of them at the market.

"Wait," Allison said, "You? You're going to cook?" she held her laughter in. Maybe she thought it was cute, but she's not going to tell him that.

"Yea, my father made me cook our meals all the time," Isaac said and Allison's smile immediately disappeared, remembering that his dad did that to him because he was an asshole. "And my mom taught me a little when we were young." he said. Allison gave him a sad smile.

"Right well, Chef Lahey," Allison said, clasping her hands together, "Show me what to do." she whispered and he remembered that time where he said the same thing, to steady her hand and help her focus.

Things were good, then. Less complicated.

* * *

Isaac didn't even let her do anything, which sort of irritated Allison. But she didn't complain that much, because watching him was amusing. He knew what julienne meant and he knew that measurements only mattered in baking so he just estimated whatever he put. He carefully cut each vegetable, poured every broth, mixed every herb. He was so focused on what he was doing too. It was fascinating.

Allison sat on her stool, hand on her chin, watching as Isaac ran around their kitchen searching for pots and pans and ingredients and seasonings. Maybe her heart fluttered because she found it attractive that a guy can freakin' cook a gourmet meal. Maybe. She smiled so wide, she felt it to her ears.

She sat like a little girl waiting for her favourite meal at the table, as Isaac wore mittens, _freakin' mittens_ , to serve the hot dish on a pretty plate in front of her. He even made sure there was presentation and all. She smiled all pointedly at him and waited for him to sit down beside her. The moment he did, she just stared.

"What?" he said, looking at her, worried expression on his face. "I could cook something else, if you want, I mean right I didn't even ask if you wanted what I was making and--" he said a little flustered. She cut him off because it kind of hurt her that maybe he said those things because of the whole "cooking for my dad or else he'll lock me in a freezer" situation.

"Hey, are you kidding? I bet it tastes fantastic. And looks really nice too," she said, reassuring smile and all. She held back a giggle. "Why are you laughing at me?" he said, confused.

She let out the giggle anyway. "I'm not it's just...you look like you enjoyed cooking. And you seem so proud of your work too. The guys I dated before never really cooked for me because they didn't know how. Or if they did know how, they would never show it. It's not like it's embarrassing or anything," she said. It was true, though, and Isaac agreed. But then, they both caught that, what she said.

_The guys I dated before._

Did that meant they were dating now? Isaac's pretty sure they aren't. Allison was just shocked with what she said. They both looked away.

"Alright, well. Let's try this masterpiece of yours," she said, readying her fork. "Bon Appétit."

Allison took a bite out of the dish and made an expression that expressed dislike. Isaac didn't even know why he was _so goddamn nervous_ , he felt like his head was going to explode. I mean, it's not like he wanted to impress her or anything. Nope.

"I'm sorry, it tastes horrible, I should've—" she stopped him from getting up and let out a laugh. "I was kidding, Isaac. This tastes amazing!" she said, taking another bite. "Ugh, this tastes more than amazing."

And okay so he gulped because she moaned but it was totally because of the food so _damn it, Lahey_ , keep it together man.

* * *

It was heart-warming, what was happening. They were having small talk while eating lunch on a warm Paris noon, laughing about memories as she constantly thanked and praised his cooking. Sometimes, Allison wished it could be like this forever.

Dealing with their troubles helped them grow as people, especially the both of them. Hell, she even thanked Derek secretly in her head for giving Isaac the bite, or else they wouldn't have met and gotten close.

But Allison longed for moments like these. For the heart-warming, light-hearted, heartstring tugging moments of happiness where they just enjoy each other's presence. It was such a rare happening, where they just sit down and have a good time. She sighed, knowing it was impossible for things to stay like this.

Isaac put away the dishes after they both cleaned them and grabbed his jacket, his sketchpad and his camera.

"Hey Allison?"

She looked up, expression showing a little bit of sadness. "Yea?"

Isaac noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked, worry in his voice.

She saw him standing there looking all cute and tall and his voice was so full of worry for her so, really, she didn't know why she wouldn't be okay. Things might not stay like this for long, I mean they all did have to go back to Beacon Hills one day, but they were like this for now. Allison decided she'll make the most of it.

"Yea," she said, approaching him.

She took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. This boy right here, the boy standing in front of her. She loves him, and she knew that. _And that was enough_.

Isaac held her hand just as tight and mirrored her smile. "Let's go?"

She nodded happily. "You're so cute," she said, unable to hold it in. He gave her an expression that was a mix of shock and confusion.

She just giggled back and dragged him out door.

"Come on, Lahey, let's go have a good time."


	2. Carrousel de la Tour Eiffel

Isaac was in _awe_.

He knew The Louvre was beautiful. I mean, with all the pictures he saw, it was impossible that it wasn't. Everyone knew how amazing it was. But he was overwhelmed.

Art was something that Isaac excelled in. It was actually something that he can brag about. The only other artist in their pack was Lydia, but then she spent most of her time drawing a “beacon of supernatural” tree stump and its roots anyway. But then, he refused to brag about his skills.

It was due to his stupid asshole of a father, saying it wouldn't get him anywhere. It wasn't like Isaac was planning on pursuing it. It was just something he actually enjoyed. But of course, his father had to butt in and say it was stupid. He knew he shouldn't let it affect him because, well, his dad was murdered by a homicidal lizard. But Isaac could still hear his voice telling him it was stupid. He hated himself for that.

So he let that out in his art. He drew angrily, creating macabre grotesque creations of distorted figures. They told stories and emotions and it was the one outlet that Isaac had. Well, besides lacrosse, but that was more physical anyway. Art was _emotional, spiritual, mental_. It was beautiful in the ugliest but most fascinating way.

But the thing is, he didn't want to show it. He felt that if he did show it, it'll be like being naked. And not the physical kind of naked too. He felt naked to the soul. It was like letting someone see all your curves and edges and corners and _flaws_. Isaac didn't trust anyone to see him in that light.

He got near, though, to that state. To letting someone see the Isaac within. But apparently that person, _that girl_ , decided to propose her feelings to her first love as she lay dying in his arms.

So okay, back to square one then.

Isaac was speechless when he finally came face to face with her. The Mona Lisa, Da Vinci's masterpiece. It was...

"Wow," was all he could say.

Allison sighed next to him. "Yea. That was what I said too, the first time I saw her."

Her eyes seem to follow Isaac everywhere, in a haunting way. And that smile. That Mona Lisa smile. Da Vinci was a hell of an artist.

He must've had a lot of kept emotion.

Isaac and Allison took a picture in front of the grand Louvre museum because they could. It was such a tourist thing to do, but whatever. Isaac _was_ a tourist, and Allison wanted to join him just because. They asked a couple for two pictures.

When Isaac looked into his viewfinder, and showed Allison the pictures, they smiled. Isaac had his hand around Allison's waist, as she leaned into him and rested her palm on his chest. Honestly, it looked like a couple on vacation. Isaac didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

But there was also a rather strange black smoke near Allison, almost invisible. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but shrugged it off as a camera glitch or something. Or a shadow.

* * *

And then they went to the lock bridge. Allison had purchased two locks prior to them arriving. She said she had bought two because one was for the pack and the other was for someone special.

The bridge was full of people. Allison had observed a father and daughter at one point, the father pointing at different objects from the view, the daughter enjoying what he was teaching her. She also saw a couple kiss chastely before throwing the key to their lock into the river. Then she saw a group of friends do a unique handshake before throwing their keys in.

Allison loved going to the lock bridge. It was just so full of... _happiness_. She watched how people made their wishes on a key that is said to be lost forever in the river. The mere fact that people were willing to hope on such small things gave Allison a sense of lightness.

She dragged Isaac by the wrist when they were nearing the center, spotting a good place to put the two locks in. Taking her marker from her bag, she unlocked a big gold lock and wrote down, _For The Pack_ , on it. Isaac smiled at that. She attached it into the bridge and threw the key into the river.

She took out the second lock out and did the same, unlocking it and writing on it after. Isaac tried to peep in at what she was writing, Allison successfully not giving him the chance to. She smiled wide as she capped her marker again.

"Come on, let me see it," Isaac said, trying to reach for the lock. Allison stuck her tongue out to him and moved her hand away. She cursed his height because it was almost effortless for him to reach the small thing. They ended up laughing at that.

When Isaac looked at the lock, his expression changed.

In her beautiful handwriting, it said: _For Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey and all their adventures in France_. It had a little heart at the end too.

He looked up at her, not knowing how to react to the simple gesture. She smiled at him happily, reaching for the lock and closing it on the bridge, on top of the other one. She took his hands and intertwined them with hers, trapping to small gold key in the middle.

"On three okay?" she said.

Smiling, he counted. "One,"

"Two," she continued, smiling wider.

"Three!" they both said and threw the key into the river, laughing in the process.

She looked beautiful, then, in front of him. Her laughter was so loud that he felt like each release from her vocals chords was like butterflies fluttering out of her figure. Her smile was light and shining and it sounded so cheesy but Isaac could swear it was brighter than the sun. His heart felt so full he couldn't resist and he hugged her.

He took their photo after, carefully balancing the camera in his hand as he tried to make sure him and Allison fit in the shot. He took two: one, of them smiling and the other of him smiling as Allison kissed his cheek.

He looked at her after, same dazed and confused expression on his features as Allison just smiled and laughed and dragged him again. Isaac followed like puppy.

* * *

 _Carrousel de la Tour Eiffel_ was their last stop, at the corner of _Pont d'Iena_ and _Quai Branly_. They didn't have the chance to ride it when he first arrived three days ago. So, Allison was as excited as a little girl.

She paid for both their tickets and ran to the nearest white horse, her skirt swaying in the wind. Isaac laughed with her, running along after. He decided not to sit, leaning against a pole as he took a picture of her smiling at him, gripping the pole attached to her ride. After a few more kids and couples boarded the ride, it started to turn and the music played along with it.

Isaac enjoyed watching her laughing and smiling and having a good time. Every shot in his camera was of Allison making a funny face or smiling or a candid picture of her laughing and some photos of them which Isaac struggled to take because of the whole spinning ride situation. But she was beautiful in _every single one_ that Isaac had to stop and look at her for a while, to see if she actually was real. He reached to touch her cheek, feeling the dip of her dimple, and Allison turned to him. Her big smile slowly faded into a lighter one, as Isaac leaned into her.

He didn't know what he was doing, really, but Allison was there and she was just _so beautiful_ that he couldn't help but lean in. He had wanted to kiss her ever since he arrived, but a voice in his head told him that it was a bad idea. In fact, it was talking to him now, informing him again.

He was inching slowly, and she didn't seem to be pulling back. She was letting him do this, he noticed. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that she wanted to kiss him as well.

But then, he did know better. And he knew that the voice in his head was Allison's. And while her voice didn't tell him that it was a bad idea, she spoke something else instead.

_I'm in the arms of my first love. I love you, Scott McCall._

Isaac turned the other way and let go of her, carefully stepping back as the ride came to a full stop. Allison took a deep breath and bit her lip.

"We should go," Isaac said, smiling weakly. Allison nodded. 

* * *

After dinner, they both went upstairs at the same time, Allison wanting to reach for his hand but decided not to.

"Hey Isaac?" she said, before he had the chance to walk away and shut the door behind him.

"Yea?"

"About today, on the carousel—" she started, but he cut her off.

"Right, sorry about that. I got a little carried away. Won't happen again, I promise," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"No, it's okay. Why would you think it's not? I..." she took a breath, "I wanted it to happen," she said.

He shook his head, "I'm sure you don't," he said. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean? I wanted—"

"I'll see you in the morning, Allison," he said, walking away.

She called out to him, but he just closed the door on her. She had wanted to follow him, ask him what he really meant, but she knew she wasn't going to get any answers. So instead, she opted to ask him in the morning.

Isaac let out the breath he was holding in. He knew she didn't mean what she said. After all, she loved Scott. _She still did_. Isaac had to live with that.

But then he looked again in his viewfinder and saw all of their pictures and it pained him to know that this was temporary. Whatever it is that was happening now, it would be gone as soon as they go back home. He didn't want to experience heartbreak again, by the same girl, so he chose not to think too much of it.

While looking at the photos, Isaac noticed that the black smoke had appeared again. He thought it might've been a glitch because it didn't look like it was anything much. The more he kept pressing next though, the more he noticed it. It wasn't just some random black smoke. It had a shape, a faint, almost unnoticeable but clearly visible, shape.

_It was a hand._

And it was reaching out to grab Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part of the series will probably be up in a few days. Or if I could finish it tomorrow. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will hopefully be up soon. Stay tuned!


End file.
